Our Burden To Bear
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: The burdens that Naruto carries begin to weigh even more, and he begins to find himself overwhelmed, but with the help of a quiet, often overlooked girl, perhaps he can get back on track, and become the number 1 ninja he was born to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never written a fic about Naruto and Hinata before, but I think the couple is soo cute! This story is of something I just came up with so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto**

_Failure. Loser. Weak. _These words repeated themselves in Naruto's mind as he trained. But for what? It made no difference because once again he had failed to bring Sasuke back.

Hinata stood behind a tree watching Naruto. She had been watching him for hours now, watching him train mercilessly. She hadn't meant to spy, she had actually come to train (this was her usual spot) and had found Naruto there. _Why am I just standing here? I have every right to train today too. I just need to walk out, say hi, and start training. Okay I can do this, 1...2...3..._ Hinata waited but her feet seemed to be glued to that spot. Defeated, she let out an audible sigh.

"Who's there?" Naruto called. Hinata gave a small shriek then came out from behind the tree. "Oh it's you Hinata. What are you doing here."

She looked down and began fidgeting with he shirt. "Hi N-N-Naruto. I um, I just came here to train."

"Oh. Well there's plenty of room, you can train here too."

"Okay. Thank you Naruto. Um I-" But before she could say anymore Naruto was practicing ninjutsu again. Hinata activated her byakugan and began her assault on a stump. Hours later Naruto called her. "Hey Hinata, it's getting dark, I think you should call it quits."

''Okay. Um, uh, Naruto?"

"Yeah." He came to stand by her, Hinata blushed and began to fidget again. "Well, what is it?"

"Um, I-uh, are you hungry?"

"You bet I am. I'm going to get some ramen now, so I'll catch you later."

"I- Okay."

Naruto began to take off but then turned back to look at Hinata, and it dawned on him that she hadn't eaten either. "Hey Hinata, you wanna come with, we can both pay half."

"Sure." She ran and caught up to him and listened to him babble endlessly as they walked to Ichiraku.

"And that's... the new justsu... I'm working on." Naruto said between bites.

Hinata nodded taking in every word he said. "Are you working on anything new Hinata?"

She blushed and shook her head. "I am just practicing my accuracy and power so my byakugan will get stronger. So I will get stronger and make my family proud."

"Yeah, it seems like it's all about getting stronger. We're always faced with new challenges, and we have to work so hard just to be able to barely succeed, and even with all the work, we can still fail. We can still be weak." Naruto hung his head in shame and continued eating his ramen.

"I-I-I don't think you're weak Naruto." He looked up but said nothing, so Hinata continued, "I think you are really strong, and I think that one day you're gunna make a great hokage."

Naruto brightened up instantly, "you really think so? Thanks Hinata." But a solemn look overcame his face almost as quickly as the joyful one had, "but even if I am strong now, or if I do become hokage, it all means nothing if I can't even save my bestfriend."

Hinata looked at Naruto, and saw the sorrow in his eyes. It was then that she realized his burden. "You can't save him Naruto, until he saves himself. You can't force him back to the village, he has to have even a small part of him that wants to come back, without that will, nobody can bring him back. It's not your fault."

"You don't understand, I had so many chances, and each time, I failed. I'm no match for Sasuke, I'm so much weaker than he is."

"The way I see it, you're so much stronger than him." Naruto looked up at her, "how?"

Hinata began to blush, but she continued. "You know you're weaknesses, and you have the ability to rely on others to help you overcome them. But Sasuke wants power and revenge too much, as he sinks lower and lower he wants to accomplish more by himself, his solitude and hatred will be his downfall, while your loving nature and willpower will be your glory."

Naruto looked at her, he had never heard Hinata say so much at once, but after a few minutes, what she said sunk in. "You really mean it? Wow Hinata I never knew you were so smart, you made me feel alot better, thanks!"

They continued eating and talking, and Hinata noticed she didn't stutter as much. When they were finished Naruto offered to walk her home.

About a block from the Hyuuga land Hinata stopped. "I can go on my own from here."

"I can walk you the rest of the way, don't worry Hinata, it's no trouble."

"It's not that," she said looking down. "I don't think father would like it if he knew I was out with someone not from my squad or clan."

"Oh." Naruto never realized just how strict the Hyuuga's were. "Well okay then. I had alot of fun Hinata, we should do this again soon!" He hugged her and then took off running, "I mean it!" He called back.

Hinata almost fainted, but instead she regained her composure and walked the rest of the way home as though nothing had happened. But on the inside, she was reliving the hug, and relishing every moment she had spent with Naruto that day.

**I really love this couple and I can't believe I am just now writing a fic for them, but oh well, better late than never. Please review and tell me what you think and give me ideas for later chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and here is Chapter 2... Enjoy!**

Hinata ran to the training grounds, she was so excited, last night her and Naruto had clicked, and she was eager to see him again. She burst through the trees only to see not Naruto, but Kiba. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Kiba."

"You gunna train."

"Yeah."

"Well I've been training here by myself for awhile, you wanna spar?"

She didn't really, Kiba could get pretty vicious, but she might as well, maybe after all her training she could beat him. "Okay."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Hinata smiled in appreciation, but secretly that bugged her, he didn't acknowledge her power as a ninja and still felt he needed to go easy on her.

After a few hours of training Kiba called it quits. "I'm beat, but we should find Shino and get some food, I'm starving. What'd ya say?"

She began to fidget, she hated telling Kiba no, but she wanted to wait for Naruto. "Not today Kiba, I want to work on my jutsu more, sorry."

He looked a bit disappointed but perked up. "It's okay Hinata. And by the way your jutsu is coming along great, its become really strong."

Hinata blushed and nodded a thank you, Kiba rarely complimented her.

True to her word Hinata kept training, but only half-heartedly, she was keeping her senses alert for any sign of Naruto, but after six more hours, she realized he wasn't coming. She walked home disappointed.

"Hinata where have you been?" Her father asked as she walked through the door.

"T-Tr-Training father."

"It's past eleven!"

"I'm sorry. I was working really hard and I guess I lost track of the time."

Her father sneered at her. "What is the point Hinata? You know as well as I do that your Byakugan isn't very strong. You can barely match your younger sister."

Hinata shrunk back. "But father, my vision has gotten stronger, and my aim more accurate and-"

"Enough," her father interrupted. "Despite what you think Hinata you are not fit to rule the Hyuuga clan, and when the time comes I will pass it to your sister. It is a hard choice to make but it is whats best."

Instead of arguing Hinata just stood there and nodded until she was dismissed. She was used to this, it had been a routine for her since she was about six years old, her father would talk to her and find some way to remind her she was a failure and was being constantly outshone by her "genius" younger sister.

She went to her room and sat on the bed thinking. She had grown so accustomed to her father's rants that they usually didn't bother her. But tonight, with the added fact that Naruto hadn't shown up, there seemed to be a bit of a sting to his words. She went to sleep with knots in her stomach.

Over the next few days Hinata didn't do much of anything, and it seemed as if she had nothing but leisure time of the late. Early one evening as she was studying a scroll her father called her to the door. "You have a guest," he said, she couldn't help notice he didn't look too happy.

Hinata opened the door and almost swooned when she saw Naruto on her front steps.

'Um-I-Uh, hi Naruto."

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I know it probably looks like I ditched you the past few days, but I haven't, I got called away on an emergency short notice mission, and um, Sakura said I should come apologize to you for some reason or another."

"Thank you Naruto," she said turning at least four shades of red. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Hinata asked, "how did the mission go?" Naruo looked down, and she noticed the ashamed look on his face.

"Unsuccessful," he said simply.

Hinata didn't know what to say, she had never seen Naruto looking so down.

"Um, I gotta go Hinata, but maybe we can train again tomorrow."

"Okay Naruto, goodnight."

"Yeah." He said walking off.

When Hinata shut the door she sensed her father standing behind her. "What was that about Hinata?"

"Nothing father."

Hiashi looked at his daughter, he knew she was lying. "It better be nothing, you know better than to be fraternizing with people outside of the clan, especially that boy."

Hinata wanted to scream at her father, instead though, she said "yes, sir," and went to her room.

**Naruto's POV**

He walked the streets of Konoha with no where to go, not needing to be anywhere specifically, and no one needing hin to be anywhere. Images of his recent failed mission flashed through his mind. _I can't believe it, this is the 4th failed one in a row. I'll never bring him back, not when he's this strong. How can I be hokage when I can't even save Sasuke from himself? _He punched a rock, but began to calm down as Hinata's voice made it's way into his head. _'You can't save Sasuke until he is willing to save himself.'_

Despite his mood a small smile came to Naruto's face, "thanks Hinata."

**The Next Day:**

Hinata ran to the training grounds and bumped right into Naruto, knocking them both over.

"Sorry Naruto," she said blushing, "I didn't mean to- I-um- I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed, Hinata could be so weird, always stuttering and blushing. "Don't worry about it," he said extending his hand to her.

She took it gladly and began to blush even more. "Were you going to train Naruto?"

"I don't know. I train and train, but I don't get any stronger, I don't get any closer to being at his level."

"That's not true," she said quietly.

"What?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, he was so kind and goofy, and everything she had ever wanted. "I said that's not true. Can't you see that you are one of the most talented ninja in Konoha? You grew so much and so many people have gained respect for you."

"Nobody that matters," he muttered.

Hinata took a step back as if she had just been struck, Naruto noticed. "I'm sorry Hinata, it's just been some rough times lately, but thanks." He looked like he had perked up again, but Hinata could see past that, she could see the sorrow behind his eyes.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I believe in you Naruto." She pulled away and saw the look of shock on Naruto's face and immediately began to blush. "I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry N-N-Naruto," she stammered. When he didn't say anything she got up and ran away.

Naruto was still in shock, he touched his cheek, it was warm where Hinata had kissed it. _But why would she kiss me?_ He wondered, still oblivious to the feelings Hinata harbored for him.

**I hope you guys liked the story, I know the chapters are kinda short but I'm still getting a feel for the story.**

**I have a goal I want to reach and it can only be accomplished by my faithful readers, I really want to have at least 10 reviews for this story, so please, feel free to show some love! Give me good feedback, criticize me, give me suggestions, anything, just please review! **

**That's all I have to rant about, so I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realize how long it's been! I'm so sorry! :O... I have been super busy but I promise I will try to update soon!**

**I made this one longer so hopefully you all will forgive me!**

"I have to find Jiraya now!" Naruto said pounding his fists on Tsunade's desk.

"Impossible Naruto. He is away on business and we need you here." Tsunade replied lazily.

"For what? I have to find him! I have to learn more tehniques!"

"Look Naruto I understand you wanna bring Sasuke back, but you're gunna just have to wait."

"I can't wait! While we're sitting here chatting over tea Sasuke is out there sinking lower and lower! I have to save him!"

Tsunade rubbed her head, "and how do you expect to find him Naruto?"

"I'll find him! I know him, I know I can find him, I just know I can!"

"And what team do you expect to accompany you?"

"Team what team? I can go alone!"

Tsunade laughed. "You really think you could leave the village without anyone to watch your back? You're the most coveted prize of the Akatsuki!"

"Tsunade please, I need this!"

She looked at the sincerity on Naruto's face, "find a team, and you will be cleared for this mission."

Naruto jumped up, "I will! I'll be back in less than an hour!" He ran out of the room, bowling over everyone in his way. Tsunade shook her head in amusement.

**Hinata's POV**

_I can't believe I kissed him! He's probably never gunna talk to me again! _Hinata paced up and down the streets of the village wondering what she was going to do. Suddenly Naruto burst around the corner, as soon as he saw Hinata he rushed towards her.

"Hinata you gotta come with me now!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her off.

"But Naruto I- AHH!"

Within minutes they had rounded up Sakura and Kakashi and were back in Tsunade's office.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm, record time Naruto," Tsunade noted.

"So?" Naruto pleaded, "is this team good enough for you?"

Tsunade looked at the team for a moment before nodding her head wearily. "Alright. You have 2 weeks before you need to return, the village can't spare the four of you for any longer than that."

"Let's go!" Naruto said turning to rush out.

"Hold on," Kakashi said grabbing him by the collar. "We need to at least be briefed before we head out."

"We're going to find Jiraya!" Naruto shouted impatiently. "We're gunna look everywhere!"

Hinata was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe Naruto had chosen her for this mission, she was going to get to spend 2 weeks with Naruto.

"Um, Hinata," Sakura said gently nudging her.

"Huh?" Hinata jumped waking from her daze.

"We're leaving."

"Oh right. Sorry."

Once they were out of the Hokage's office Naruto stopped them. "Alright, I want to get a move on, I have to find Jiraya. I don't know what it is, but I feel something coming, and I have to get stronger, fast. So I want to leave within the hour."

"Naruto, be reasonable," Sakura argued. "We had no fore warning, nobody was ready, we all have to get prepared for a 2 week mission, its not that fast."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and Hinata saw Naruto turning red with frustration. "What if we all go pack quickly and plan to leave in 2 hours instead?" She suggested.

Sakura seemed like she was going to argue again but Kakashi interrupted her, "that is still a short time, but more reasonable. We'll meet at the gates in 2 hours, let's go." With that he disappeared.

"Fine," Sakura said taking her leave as well.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said patting her on the back before leaving. She felt her heart flutter and ran the whole way home. She was in such a good state that she finished packing in less than an hour.

They set out exactly on time, heading west.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?" Sakura asked.

"He said he was going to do research for a book, and he took a fancy to a little town about a day from here, we'll start there." Naruto replied.

They had travelled all day and long into the night when Kakashi finally said they should stop for the night. Hinata could tell Naruto was angry. "We have to keep going!" He shouted.

"We are not far, it will only take us a few hours to get to the village tomorrow, and if we keep going we won't have the energy to look tomorrow. Plus look at the girls, they're exausted." Hinata tried to stand up straight but she had to bend back down, she was so out of breath.

"Look Naruto," Sakura said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei is right, we won't be able to look acurately tomorrow if we're all tired, let's just rest here 'till dawn, then we can leave refreshed bright and early."

Naruto finally agreed and they began settign up camp. Kakashi instructed Hinata to use her byakugan to see their surroundings and if there were any enemies nearby. She didn't sense anyone, but was estatic when she realized there was a river and waterfall nearby. She went to tell Sakura. The two whispered and giggled for a few moments making Naruto and Kakashi suspicious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked trying to hear them.

The girls straightened up. "Um nothing," Sakura answered. "We're going for a quick walk to take care of, um, girl stuff." Hinata giggled and blushed. "We'll be back," Sakura said pulling Hinata away.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Kakashi stared at the plants surrounding them. "There must be water nearby, they've probably gone off to bathe and talk about girl things."

"Oh really?" Naruto said, a devilish grin coming to his face.

"Don't even think about it," Kakashi said putting a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata and Sakura burst through a grove of trees and came upon the waterfall. Hinata stopped, "it's beautiful," she gasped.

"Looks refreshing," Sakura said. She began stripping down, but stopped hesitantly when she got to her underwear. "Hinata can you use byakugan to make sure we're really alone?"

Hinata nodded, "byakugan!" She saw everything around them. "It's all clear, Naruto and Kakashi are still at camp, and there's no one around here."

"Good," Sakura said. She removed the last articles of her clothing and slipped in the water. She shivered at first then relaxed and sat back against a rock. "You've got to get in here Hinata! It's amazing!"

Hinata laughed and threw off her clothes, joining Sakura in the water. The cold was a shock at first, but almost instantaneously she felt her muscles relaxing. "Your right, it is amazing!"

''Do you think he'll come back?" Sakura asked after awhile.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked. She looked at Sakura, she was looking up at the stars.

"Everything Naruto does is for him. I try to be there and I try to help, but it seems like I am more of a burden, just another thing Naruto has to carry on his shoulders. He does it all on his own."

Hinata realized Sakura was talking about Sasuke. "You still love him don't you?"

"I know I shouldn't, but I gave my heart to him and he never gave it back."

Hinata felt sorry for Sakura. She had been in love with Sasuke all her life, and never had he ever acknowledged it. "Naruto will bring him back, he's strong."

Sakura smiled, "yeah, that little knucklehead has grown up."

Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Do you love Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I- No- I-" Hinata couldn't even speak, she just turned and tried to hide her burning face.

Sakura laughed. "It's okay I can see it. Don't get discouraged if Naruto doesn't see it, he doesn't see alot of things."

"I don't think he has feelings for me though.'' Hinata said defeatedly.

"You don't know that," Sakura said, "he is just spacey. But he could really use someone to help him with the weight he carries, I think you could."

Hinata blushed again, "thanks Sakura."

After a few more minutes they decided to get back, they had stayed out longer than expected.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, "didn't I leave my clothes here?"

"I can't find mine either!" Sakura said frantically.

"Byakugan!" Hinata saw six figures lurking behind the trees. _How did they get close enough to take our clothes without us noticing?_ "Sakura," Hinata whispered, "in the trees."

Sakura nodded but there wan't mush they could do, their clothes were gone along with their bags that held their weapons.

"Get back behind the waterfall," Sakura whispered, "whoever they are, they're definately not someone we want to mess with if they could get that close without us noticing."

Hinata nodded and they began creeping back. She kept her byakugan activated, and suddenly they started coming at them. "Sakura watch out!" She screamed.

Sakura turned in surprise, and suddenly a big burly man was beside her. He went to grab her but went flying back as Sakura hit him with a chakra infused punch. Surprisingly though the man got up quickly, and was now joined by his other 5 compainons.

**Naruto's POV**

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked looking towards the direction Sakura and Hinata had gone off in.

"Sounded like a scream," Kakashi said standing beside him. "Let's go."

**Hinata's POV**

No matter how hard she and Sakura fought those men kept coming back.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled. She pointed to one of the men, he had their bags tied around his waist.

_If I can get to them we can get our weapons. _Hinata charged at him but he dodged easily.

"Oh are these what you want?" He asked snickering. "We didn't find any goods in them, so I guess they're of no use to us." He dropped them on the ground and aimed a fire jutsu. Hinata watched in horror as their belongings went up in flames.

"You're gunna pay for that you jerk!" Sakura yelled. She rushed at him, but was only able to graze him with her fist. He laughed again then looked at his arm in shock, it lay limp and useless at his side, she had used a chakra scalpel.

"Finish them off!" He yelled.

Three rushed towards Hinata, she dodged their attacks but she was getting tired. Suddnely Sakura screamed again. Hinata feared that they had overcome her, but when she saw Saura she was screaming and pointing, she turned to see Naruto and Kakashi rushing towards them.

Hinata felt a wave of relief rush over her until she realized they were still naked with no way to cover up. Hinata retreated back into the water and Sakura followed. Somehow those ninja still had alot of energy and the battle lasted longer than expected. Finally though Kakashi and Naruto emerged victorious.

Naruto ran towards the water's edge, "hey come out the coast is clear!"

"Get away you idtiot!" Sakura yelled throwing a rock.

"N-N-N-Naruto, can you see if there is anything left of our clothes?" Hinata doubted it, but the water was starting to get cold and she noticed Sakura shivering violently. Naruto and Kakashi searched but everything had been destroyed.

"Is there anything for you to use back at the camp?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything was in our bags." Hinata said dismally.

Hinata was beginning to to shiver as well and she noticed she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers, she wasn't a medical ninja but she knew that was bad. As if she had read her thoughts Sakura said as calmly as she could, "Yo-You g-g-g-guys need to g-g-get us out of her before w-w-we go h-hy-hy-hypothermic."

Kakashi nodded and took off his vest, Naruto followed his lead and unzipped his jacket handing it to Hinata.

The girls looked at the clothes, "they won't cover much, but they will do until we get to camp and get blankets," Kakashi explained. "Naruo and I will go first so we don't see anything unneccessary."

They both turned around while Hinata and Sakura got put of the water. Hinata tried to zip up the jacket, but found her fingers weren't responding, her legs were also wobbling so violently she almost fell back into the water. She looked to Sakura but saw she was having the same problem.

"I can't get it zipped," Hinata said meekly.

Naruto looked back and half smiled. He didn't know why, but the image of Hinata in _his_ jacket, holding it closed, needing him, made him feel good inside. He looked at her face while he zipped it, he wanted her to feel comfortable. "Do you need help too Sakura?" He asked.

"N-n-no, I'll just hold i-i-it closed. Just get ahead of us so we can g-g-go."

A few minutes after they set out Hinata stumbled and fell, and despite how much she tried she couldn't get back up. She saw a hideous blue tint covering her skin.

"Hinata!" Naruto said rushing back to her, Kakashi stopped as well, and saw Sakura barely able to stand herself. "Can you get up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so," Hinata said on the verge of tears.

"I'll carry you," Naruto said warmly.

"I don't think so," Sakura said. "you're just trying to get a cheap feel in Naruto!"

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi said sharply. "She can't walk, she has to be carried, and you can barely walk yourself. We need to hurry and get back to camp."

With that, Naruto picked Hinata up trying to keep as much of her covered as possible. Hinata saw Sakura being awkwardly carried by Kakashi and had to hold back a laugh.

As soon as they got to camp Kakashi did a fire jutsu. The girls were both set down next to the fire, and soon after had blankets draped around them. Hinata was close to the fire, and she should have been warming up but she still felt cold, as if it was deep down in her bones. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sakura who was having a violent coughing fit.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"We were in the water too long, the fire's not going to help." Kakashi set down a cup of hot tea by Sakura and Hinata, Hinata tried to pick it up, but found she couldn't.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"It means they need body heat," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded but Hinata couldn't tell if it was because she agreed or because she was shivering.

"Well how do we do it?" Naruto asked niavely, "and why do you look so uneasy Kakashi-sensei?"

Suddenly Hinata understood, they would have to get body heat from THEM!

"Hey look!" Naruto shouted, "Hinata must be warming up! She's turning red!"

"You idiot! If I wasn't so cold I would hit you!" Sakura snarled.

Kakashi took a gulp and began removing his clothes. "Whoa sensei, what are you doing!" Naruto asked still oblivious.

"How else will they get heat?" Kakashi asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly. He began to take off his clothes as well. He went to take off his boxers but Kakashi stopped him.

"That should be enough."

"Okay now what?"

"You lay with Hinata. Hold her against you, but keep it clean Naurto."

"Got it!" Naruto said throwing the blanket off Hinata.

"Oh one last thing," Kakashi said clearly embarrassed. "You two should probably take the jackets off, they're all wet, and you need skin contact."

Hinata's blush became deeper, and she almost laughed at the look on Sakura's face. "Can you get it off?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head no, so Naruto did it for her. She heard Kakashi whisper an apology to Sakura before slipping under the blanket with her. Soon she felt Naruto's warm body next to her, he put a strong arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"You're so cold," Naruto whispered worridly.

"I'm a little warmer now," Hinata whispered reassuringly.

Naruto smiled and yawned. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll always be there to save you."

Hinata felt warm inside, from her head to her toes. She scooted closer to Naruto and listened to his breathing become heavy as he fell asleep.

"Don't worry Naruto, someday I'll save you too," she whispered kissing him softly on the lips. Despite the cold, Hinata fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Hmmmm... This is going to be an interesting 2 weeks (the mission lol). I really hope you guys like this chapter because I do, I think it was cute!**

**I really will try to update ASAP!**

**I am really happy that I got my 10 reviews last time :D so thank you (I made it longer than the others as a reward and an apology for not updating :(...) But hopefully I can get even more this time... I would really love them! **

**Leave me some love, or ideas, or even critisism (doubt I spelled it right) and I will see you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it has been a really long time since I've worked on this story. TBH this story has been kind of hard for me to write, so it might be on hold for a bit, but I haven't decided yet. **

**But anyways enjoy :) (oh, and all the normal disclaimers and blah blah blah)**

Hinata felt a heavy arm across her as her eyes fluttered open. She looked beside her and blushed when she saw Naruto, the blush went deeper when she realized she was naked. She tied to get up without waking Naruto, but he opened his eyes when she tried to move his arm.

"Oh hey Hinata, you're okay, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, but N-N-Naruto, do you mind?" She looked down at her naked body, Naruto understood immediately.

"Oh sorry, here you can use the blanket to cover up."

Naruto got up and Hinata tried not to look as he put the rest of his clothes on, she smiled as she wondered what her father would think if he found out she had to cuddle with Naruto, of all people, naked to keep from dying.

"Hey look at that," Naruto said pointing in the direction of Kakashi and Sakura. Hinata looked, Sakura, who had seemed so uncomfortable last night, was huddled up against Kakashi with her arms around him and her face buried in his neck. "I'm gunna give Kakashi-sensei hell about this," Naruto said. But Hinata put a hand on his shoulder,

"Naruto don't, Sakura's embarrassed enough."

"Fine," Naruto pouted.

As if they knew they were being talked about, Sakura and Kakashi woke up simultaneously. After everyone got over the awkwardness of the morning, and Sakura and Hinata fashioned the blankets to look like robes they set out.

Once they arrived in the town they decided to split up, Kakashi and Naruto would begin looking, and Sakura and Hinata would buy some clothes and then start looking as well.

"I can't believe that happened to us," Sakura said as they walked off.

"I know, it was so embarrassing."

"But on the plus side, Naruto was genuinely worried, I think he does care about you Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "oh look here's a store."

They went from store to store, but Hinata was embarrassed, because this wasn't a very kid or family oriented town, and most of the clothes were rather revealing.

"We have to meet Naruto and Kakashi soon, their going to mad if we spent all this time shopping and not even looking for Jiraya, so we might as well just get some stuff," Sakura reasoned.

Hinata has no choice to agree and they went into the nearest place. After about an hour they both came away with two outfits and some pajamas.

"Let's find somewhere to change," Hinata suggested.

"Right, I'm tired of this blanket, it keeps falling."

They went to the outskirts of town and changed behind some trees. Hinata threw the blanket off and slipped on underwear and a bra, then she went through her clothes and found a white tee-shirt she had bought and a lavender skirt. She blushed when she was done, the shirt showed her cleavage quite well and lifted and revealed her toned stomach when she raised her arms, and the skirt, which had looked longer on the rack, only went to her mid thighs. As Hinata put on her sandals Sakura emerged from behind another tree, she looked just as uncomfortable, she had on a red shirt that stopped at her belly and showed off her breasts, and black mini shorts that showed off her legs.

"We don't even look like ninja anymore," Sakura pouted.

"I know, but at least we have some clothes, and maybe in the next town we can buy something else. But right now we should look around the edge of town for master Jiraya before we have to meed Naruto and Kakashi."

"Alright."

They commenced their searching, but found nothing but dirty old men who stared and called out to them as they walked by.

Finally, it was time for dinner, they had agreed to meet Kakashi and Naruto at a small resturant near the outskirts of town. Their jaws dropped when they saw them.

"Wow, you guys sure can clean up," Naruto said admiringly.

Hinata couldn't help but blush.

Kakashi stared, but didn't say anything, only ushered them into the resturant.

They stayed at a hotel that night, and everyone was thankful for the warm beds, but Hinata found she couldn't sleep. Somehow she felt empty, so she went and sat by the window.

She kept thinking of what Sakura had said, that Naruto was worried and he cared about her, she smiled and then shook her head. _It was a dangerous situation, he would have been foolish not to be worried, he only acted like anyone else would have._ Tears rolled down her face and she choked back a sob.

"Hinata is that you?" She jumped as Naruto's voice floated across the room.

She wiped her eyes and tried to regain her composure. "Um yeah, I-I-I just couldn't sleep."

She felt someone sit down next to her, "yeah me neither. I just have this feeling, I don't know what it is, but something bad is gunna happen soon, and I have to be prepared for it."

"Do you think it has to do with the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked, Naruto cringed.

"I don't know, but it's gunna be bad."

"Don't worry, we'll find Jiraya and you'll be even stronger."

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm gunna rest up, you should do the same Hinata."

"Alright, goodnight Naturto."

They only stayed in that town for another day before moving on. They wasted no time in searching, but soon found they only had three days left and still had not found Jiraya. Everyone was gettign moody and frustrated, especially Naruto.

"Where the hell is that pervy old man?"

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi ordered.

"No I-" He was cut off by Kakashi putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, listen."

But I don't hear-" Naruto began, but Kakashi gave him a stern look, so he listened hard. He heard girls giggling and a man's laughter, Naruto had a devilish grin on his face.

He burst through the bushes and the trees, "pervy sage! we've been looking everywhere for you!"

The girls shrieked and grabbed their towels and ran, Jiraya turned red but it wasn't from the steam of the hot springs. "Naruto what the hell are you doing here? You just interrupted some valuable research for my new book."

"Well come on we gotta get back to the village, I have to train, something big is gunna happen soon."

_Hmm, so he feels it too?_ Jiraya thought. "Alright, but no need to rush, we're at a hot springs, might as well enjoy it."

"You're right," Naruto said stripping down.

Sakura shrieked and Hinata had a huge blush across her face, but Naruto paid them no heed and jumped in.

"Woah, can this be, are these beautiful girls standing here really Sakura and Hinata?" Jiraya questioned.

Both girls blushed and nodded.

"Well what are you two hotties waiting for, jump in."

Kakashi bent down next to him, "don't let appearances fool you master Jiraya, remember their still under age."

Jiraya scowled, "well just because their underage doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've had enough water adventures for this trip, I'm gunna sit this one out," Sakura said.

"M-m-me too," Hinata said.

"Me three," Kakashi said, "just don't be too long."

Jiraya frowned, he was enjoying his female company and now he was stuck with Naruto. "I think it's about time to get out before I get too hot."

"What?" Naruto yelled, "I just barely got in!"

"Come on Naruto, we'll go to town and get something to eat then head back to the village and start your training."

"Fine I guess," Naruto grumbled.

Back in town Hinata noticed alot of people glaring and whispering as they walked by, she wondered if her and Sakura's clothes offended them. She looked around questioningly and Jiraya saw the question in her eyes.

"This is a small town run by a cruel lord and the mercenaries he hires. The people live in fear, and see ninja as a threat and as trouble, so they don't take too kindly to them. Just stare ahead and don't mind them."

Hinata tried to do as she was told but she couldn't help but take offense to what she heard.

"Damn ninja, coming into our village, thinking they can take whatever they want."

"Someone should tell the lord they're here, he'll straighten them out."

"Look at them, ha, they call themselves warriors, they're the scum of the earth."

Hinata tried to ignore them and keep walking, but she saw Naruto flexing his fists and walking hunched over, he was having a hard time too.

Then someone yelled out, "murderers!"

Naruto turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the people, "who said that, come on you cowards fess up!"

No one answered, but Naruto was growing angrier by the second, "I said who said it, come say it to my face."

"Come on Naruto let's go," Sakura said pulling his arm.

"Yeah listen to the girl you dog!" Someone yelled.

Naruto yanked his arm out of Sakura's grasp, "Come on you bunch of cowards!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Jiraya both said sharply at the same time.

Naruto shook his head and turned to leave, then an egg hit his head, the crown burst into laughter, and Hinata could see Naruto growing redder, she grabbed his hand and dragged him on.

When they got to a resturant she took a napkin and wiped the egg off, "I'm sorry Naruto, they shouldn't have done that."

"It's whatever," he said turning away from her. "Where's the waiter," he asked Jiraya.

"Over there," he pointed to a man sneering at them.

"Oh."

The man walked up, "can I help you."

They ordered and as he walked away he whispered, "dam pigs."

Naruto pounded his fists on the table. "I'm getting tired of this, I'm gunna-"

"Sit down," Jiraya ordered sternly.

"But all these people!"

"That's their opinion of us, you can't change everyone," Kakashi said.

"Sit down before you cause a bigger scene," Jiraya ordered again.

Right as Naruto did three men walked up to them.

"Ah so it's true, there are ninja from the leaf in town," the first one said.

"You've been causing quite a stir," the third on said.

"Look," Jiraya said, " we're not here to have trouble. We just stopped to get some food before we head out."

"Even so," the second one said, "our boss wants to see you."

"We're just gunna eat and leave," Kakashi said looking them up and down.

The first one leaned over the table, "that wasn't a request."

Naruto was about to stand up again but Jiraya put a firm hand on his shoulder. "How about this boys, you seem like decent people, why don't you let us eat, and then we'll go see your boss. Otherwise we'll all be hungry and have very short tempers."

The first man thought this over, "fine, we'll be waiting outside for you. And don't try to skip out, becaus ethe people of the town will tell us if they spot you, and then we'll have to kill you." He snapped his finger and the trio turned and left.

They ate in silence, but Hinata was scared, what was going to happen, were they going to try and escape?

But true to his word, Jiraya took the others outside where they met the men.

"Good," the first one said, "follow me."

They went to a large building in the center of the village.

"Well, well, well," said a large stocky man sitting behind a desk, "leaf ninja. Interesting.''

"Pardon me sir," Jiraya said, "but can you hurry, we have to be getting home."

The man laughed, "my name is Boten, and I have a proposition for you." He waited for an answer, but there was none, so he continued. "I have some enemies on the outskirts of town, rebels you can call them. I need them taken out, swifly and quietly. I pay alot."

"Sorry," Jiraya said, "but we're ninja not mercenaries. If it's that important you can send a mission request to the leaf village, then we would be happy to do it. But if that's it, we're gunna go."

"I don't think so, if you're not going to do it then you're no use to me." He turned to the man that led them there, "kill them."

Suddenly the room filled with men wielding swords and knives and all kinds of weapons.

"Try not to kill anyone," Kakashi said in a low voice, "it would be a political nightmare we don't need right now.''

The men attacked and the battle ensued.

At first she was doing rather well, but Hinata soon found herself being overwhelmed, she was fighting at least a dozen men at once.

One man managed to strike her side with his sword, she shrieked in pain before punching him straight in the face. She was wobbly now though and her opponents used that to their advantage, one grabbed her from behind and held her while another prepared to run his sword through her. There was nothing she could do but scream, and at the last secong Naruto swooped in to save her.

Naruto used his multi-shadow clone jutsu, and the battle was over in minutes. With all the men knocked out they quickly left the village, once they were in the forest Hinata collapsed from the wound in her side. Naruto caught her and Sakura began working on her immediately.

Once she was finished they prepared to move on, but Jiraya stopped them.

"I've been thinking, it would make no point for me and Naruto to travel all the way back to the village and then leave again to train. I want to take him to see the great toad sage, so we need to leave immediately. We'll split up here, so let Tsunade know, alright Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto jumped up in the air, "yes! Finally I'm gunna get stronger!"

Hinata smiled, but she wished he was coming back with them, so she could at least spend more time with him. Naruto saw her looking at him and helped her up.

"Hey when I get back you better be alot stronger too Hinata!"

She blushed, "I-I-I'll try Naruto."

When no one was looking Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, she blushed even harder, "I owed you that," he whispered.

Jiraya started walking the other way so Naruto said his goodbyes and ran after his teacher.

I will be stronger Naruto, Hinata thought holding her cheek, for you.

**There you have it, and I hope you enjoyed. Like I said I might be putting this story on hold for awhile until I get some new inspirations, but I still haven't decided (it would help me decide if people told me what they thought of the story and chapter and what I should do)**

**Also if you have any ideas for the story or just your opinions I would love to hear them in reviews so don't be shy!**

**Bye now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a really long time and I'm sorry but finally here's an update, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto of course!**

It had been months since Naruto had left. Hinata, true to her word had trained harder than ever in order to become strong and assist him in any way she could. Sakura was right, Naruto bore a weight by himself that no one should have to endure alone, and she wasn't going to let him, she was going to be there by his side every step of the way.

Hinata had convinced Neji to help her train and every day she worked with him tirelessly gaining speed and strength and even perfecting her Gentle Fist jutsu. Even Hinata's father noticed her improvement, though he still reminded her that she would not inherit the title of family leader. But Hinata felt it, she had gotten stronger.

Sakura and Hinata were walking around the village one day, just talking and reminiscing about the past.

"Do you remember our mission?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Which one Hinata, we've been on so many."

"The one to find Jiraya."

"Oh gosh, don't remind me! That was one of the worst missions of my life!"

"Yeah things started out pretty bad but at least we accomplished what we set out to do."

Sakura laughed, "pretty bad is an understatement Hinata. But you're right. I wonder when Naruto is coming back, Lady Tsunade is getting restless."

Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Sakura said turning away from her friend.

"Sakura what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

If Sakura wouldn't tell her it was definitely bad, Sakura was close with the hokage and always got inside information before anyone else.

"Come on Sakura you can tell me," Hinata paused. "Besides if it is a-about N-Naruto I want to know," She looked down and began fidgeting with her hands.

Sakura sighed; she looked around to make sure they were alone. "Alright look, only a few ninja know about this, but the Akatsuki is building up an army, they plan on starting a war. From what we know they have more than 100,000 in their command. They outnumber us 10 to 1, so Naruto and Jiraya need to hurry and get back because we're going to need all the man power we can get."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief, she had never experienced war before, but she had heard horrible stories and they frightened her.

"But if the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts why are they going to start a war?" Hinata asked naively.

"Hinata why do you think they want the tailed beasts, total control over the world. But they still haven't managed to get their hands on a couple of them, so they're going to use war to draw the jinjuriki out."

"If this war is a trap then maybe Naruto should stay gone so he won't be captured."

Sakura smiled, "yeah like that's even an option for that knucklehead."

They heard rapid footsteps and saw Shizune coming around the corner, "Sakura, you need to come with me fast!" She yelled.

Sakura nodded and took off without saying goodbye. Hinata wondered what could be so important but just figured it was a critical patient at the hospital.

She walked around for a few minutes contemplating thee thought of war and what it meant for her and her village; all of a sudden the ground started shaking beneath her. She clung to a nearby tree for balance. She heard people screaming and the distinct sound of bones being broken and flesh being ripped open. People all around her were running in terror but she was frozen.

_Move!_ She commanded herself but her body wouldn't listen. No matter how much her brain willed her to move her body wouldn't budge.

Hinata saw people being hit with jutsu and kunai and falling all around her. A small boy was running trying desperately to get out of range, he stumbled. Just as a kunai was about to hit him an orange flash appeared and diverted the weapon. It was Naruto.

Hinata had never seen such anger on his face, he yelled for the unidentified assailant to show themselves.

A small man in a black outfit stepped forward. "How lucky am I, I get the nine-tailed fox all to myself." The man charged at Naruto who easily dodged his attack and pummeled the man with his shadow clones.

Only after the attacker had been defeated did Naruto notice Hinata, the ground shook beneath them again. "What are you doing Hinata? Move!" Naruto grabbed her just as the tree she was holding onto sunk into the ground. "Come on," he commanded pulling her along with him.

Everywhere they ran innocent villagers were lying on the ground either wounded or dying, valiant ninja were trying desperately to defend their village, but they were severely outnumbered and outmatched.

Naruto and Hinata assisted where they could.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled.

As soon as he had said it a man with orange hair and piercings donning a black robe with red clouds on it appeared. "Come with me nine-tails and I will halt the assault on your pitiful village."

"Pein," Naruto spat out the name. He clenched his fists, "you killed my master."

Hinata gasped, Jiraya was dead?

"He was in my way," Pein replied simply. "Surrender now nine-tails, your village is no match for the Akatsuki's army."

Anger flared up inside of Naruto, he charged at Pein. The man dodged all of Naruto's blows and even managed to strike him hard. Naruto was blown backwards by the impact of the hit but rebounded immediately and came after Pein with Shadow Clones. Pein destroyed those easily, but they had been a distraction, The real Naruto and another clone had been making a rasengan. They struck him with it, but to no avail.

"You can't beat me," Pein taunted.

With inhuman speed Pein was behind Naruto and thrust a metal pole through his shoulder. Hinata watched in horror as blood spurted out of Naruto's wound. He staggered, Pein put another one through Naruto's other shoulder and both his legs, Naruto collapsed. He was just about to strike him in the stomach.

Hinata intervened just in time, she was grazed by the sharp pole but still managed to divert it.

"Hinata run," Naruto said through labored breaths.

"How embarrassing, a woman coming to rescue the future hokage. Move girl or I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You will not touch him," Hinata said taking a fighting stance.

Without saying anything Pein attacked her, thankfully for her Byakugan Hinata could see his movements clearly, but she still has a rough time defending them. She knew she wasn't going to last long against him alone. She kicked hard.

"Bad aim," Pein taunted.

But Hinata's kick had landed just where she wanted it, through the pole constricting Naruto's right arm, now he was able to move it.

"Smart move girl, too bad it will be your last."

Before she could even move Pein had come beside Hinata and stabbed her with a pole right through the middle of her stomach, she gasped and blood spurted from her mouth.

" Hinata!" She heard Naruto yell.

She fell to her knees. Pein turned away from her and began walking again towards Naruto. Unexpectedly he was hit by a kunai in his arm, Hinata was staggering, but getting on her feet.

"I said you will not touch him."

"Foolish girl it would have been in your best interest to play dead."

He ran towards her and began another assault. Hinata dodged and tried to hit him with her Gentle Fist, she missed but she tried again. She was hurt, but the image of Naruto lying on the ground in a bloody mess gave her strength, she would protect him. No matter what.

Suddenly she was blown backwards by a hit from Pein. She was sent straight into a brick wall, it came tumbling down around her. She couldn't move because of all the massive stones crushing her body. Someone was at her side, she prepared for death. "I-I'm sorry Naruto."

Calloused hands cupped her face, "Hinata why?"

She opened her eyes, it was Naruto beside her. "I didn't want you to get hurt." She tried to smile.

"Don't die on me Hinata," she could see the tears in Naruto's eyes.

He stood up. "Now you're facing me Pein!" He yelled.

Hinata tried to lift herself but she couldn't "Naruto I-I l-lov-"

And everything went black.

**Sorry for the wait (and the length) but I'm trying to get back into this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! As always show me some love and review please!**


End file.
